Auger snow-removing machines collect snow using augers disposed at front parts of the machines and throw the collected snow via shooters to distant places using blowers, as the machines travel forward. A typical example of such auger snow-removing machines is disclosed in JP-A-2004-360379. The disclosed auger snow-removing machine includes forward rotation augers rotatable in a direction from an upper side of the augers toward a front lower side of the augers, and reverse rotation augers rotatable in a direction opposite to the direction of rotation of the forward rotation augers. The forward rotation augers and the reverse rotation augers are disposed on the same axis and aligned with one another in a width direction of an auger housing within the auger housing.
Left and right forward rotation augers have a rotational speed higher than a rotational speed of left and right reverse rotation augers. Due to this difference in the rotational speed, distal ends of the left and right forward rotation augers in the direction of rotation of the forward rotation augers and the distal ends of the left and right reverse rotation augers in the direction of rotation of the reverse rotation augers randomly or independently hit a surface of accumulated snow. This results in individual reaction forces being randomly or independently exerted on the respective augers, which adversely affects a running stability of the auger snow-removing machine. Thus, there is a room for improvement to enhance the running stability. Further, it is preferable that the reaction force exerted on the left and right forward rotation augers during snow removal is counterbalanced by the reaction force exerted on the left and right reverse rotation augers in order to enhance an efficiency of snow removing work.